DANGER! ERROR (Voodoo Doll)
by Mr. KHC
Summary: No summary, just read the teaser inside.. YAOI/LeoN/VKook/Hunkai Vixx/BTS/EXO happy read...
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle ****: DANGER! ERROR (Voodoo Doll) - Teaser**

**Author :****Mr_KHC**

**Genre : ****Psychology, hurt, criminal, death character, Yaoi**

**Main Cast :**

**Jung Taekwoon / Leo**

**Kim Jongin / Kai**

**Choi Minho**

**Jeon JongKook – Jung JongKook **

**Park Jiyeon**

**Other Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Cha HakYeon / N**

**And the other you will find then**

**Rate : M.**** (M is not always said about sex)**

**Pairing :**** kalian akan menemukan sendiri nanti..keke..**

**Disclaimer :****Ide****cerita****adalah****hasil****pemikiran****otak****saya**** dan teman roleplayer saya****, no ****plagiarism, bila****ada****kesamaan****tempat, jalan****cerita, dll, mohon****dimaafkan, karena****otak****manusia****tak****dapat****ditebak. Semua cast hanya****milik****Tuhan, dan****saya****hanya****meminjam...**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar****dan****tercecer, bagi yang tak**** s****uka YAOI silahkan****hengkang.. :D**

**P.S : pengen lebih dekat dengan saya..? just invite my BBM at 7F85292D kalian bisa ngobrol langsung dengan saya.. xD /efek baru bikin bbm.**

**Maap karena bikin cerita baru lagi..xD**

**Karena yang sebelumnya ni otak udah mentok banget, belum dapetin alur ceritanya...harap maklum ya..**

**-KHC-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You're in danger

You're in danger

You're in danger

You're in danger

I coudn't help it so I threw it all out

I erased all of my emotion

I just need to live like this, I just need to breathe

I just need to be alive, why can't I?

I said it's okay (let me free)

This is better for me (let me breathe)

"berhentilah menggangguku sunbae, tak tahukah jika aku muak melihatmu.."

"lihat apa kekuranganku..aku tampan, kaya, tinggi, semua siswa di sini menyukaiku..kau tahu..kau adalah namja beruntung yang aku sukai..ah..apa kau menyukai si ice prince yang ada di sampingmu itu..?"

"kau terlalu berisik sunbaenim.." sahutnya dingin

"kaau!"

BRAK!

BUGH!

BAGH!

DUAGH!

"Hentikan ini semua..! Taekwoon-sshi, Sehun-sshi, dan Minho-sshi ikuti aku ke ruang konseling!"

Where is the love story filled with ups and down?

Get soap opera heroes and heroines out of my way!

I am tearing my hair out like hundreds of times

Your'e so calm and feel no guilty, and you kick my ass

Are you fucking kidding me? What am i to you?

Am i easy to you? Are you playing with me?

You're in danger now. Why are you testing me? Why are you testing me?

Don't get me twisted

Love, in the end

Is a lie to just one person

Now look at me forgetting you

With your eyes wide open

Yeah, open the doors of hell

Sinners who made you cry

Cry tears of blood

Sing it,the song of the curse,

"AARGGHH!"

"HENTIKAN HYUNG..JANGAN MEMBUNUHNYA..!"

"Aku sudah tak peduli lagi.. dia telah menyakitiku lebih dari yang kau tau Kook-ie.."

"Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya hyung.. aku tak mau memiliki hyung seorang pembunuh..!"

"Diam dan nikmatilah pertunjukkannnya adikku sayang.." ucapnya lalu mengusap sayang kepala sang adik

"Karena dia harus menikmati malam terakhirnya ditanganku..malam ini.." lanjutnya.

You hurt me so! You hurt me so! You heart me so!

Your'e too bad to me! Your'e too bad to me! Your'e too bad to me!

Should I go should I stay nobody knows

Should I go should I stay nobody knows

.

.

.

.

.

**Cukup ya untuk teasernya..xD**

**Penasaran..? ikutin terus..karena saya udah kambek dari hiatus...xD**

**Semoga bisa saya end-kan semua FF buatan saya...XD**

**See yaa..**

**-KHC-**


	2. Chapter 1 : Stupid

**Tittle ****: DANGER! ERROR (Voodoo Doll) - Teaser**

**Author :****Mr_KHC**

**Genre : ****Psychology, hurt, criminal, death character, Yaoi**

**Main Cast :**

**Jung Taekwoon / Leo**

**Kim Jongin/ Kai**

**Choi Minho**

**Jeon JungKook – Jung JungKook **

**Park Jiyeon**

**Other Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Cha HakYeon / N**

**And the other you will find then**

**Rate : M.**** (M is not always said about sex)**

**Pairing :**** kalian akan menemukan sendiri nanti..keke..**

**Disclaimer :****Ide****cerita****adalah****hasil****pemikiran****otak****saya**** dan teman roleplayer saya****, no ****plagiarism, bila****ada****kesamaan****tempat, jalan****cerita, dll, mohon****dimaafkan, karena****otak****manusia****tak****dapat****ditebak. Semua cast hanya****milik****Tuhan, dan****saya****hanya****meminjam...**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar****dan****tercecer, bagi yang tak**** s****uka YAOI silahkan****hengkang.. :D**

**P.S: di sarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu VIXX – Voodoo Doll dan Rock ur Body**

**Ada beberapa bagian yang saya tambah dan kurangi dari teaser yang saya post kemaren..harap maklum saya lagi labil..xD**

**Happy read..**

**-KHC-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You're in danger

You're in danger

You're in danger

You're in danger

"Pagi Leo-ah.." sapa jongin, sahabat sekaligus teman sebangku Jung Taekwoon, yang akrab di panggil Leo, ia tak suka jika seseorang memanggil namanya dengan nama Leo, kecuali Jongin, Sehun, Hongbin dan adiknya Jung JungKook.

Leo melepas salah satu headset yang menutup telinganya, dan memalingkan pandangannya kearah Jongindengan wajah datar dan dinginnya.

"Seperti biasa.. belum ada perubahan..tersenyum..tersenyum..." oceh Jonginsambil menarik kedua sudut bibir Leo agar membentuk lengkungan di wajahnya.

Tangan Leo yang bebas langsung menjitak kepala tak berdosa jongin, namun berisi ide yang diluar dugaan.

"Yhaa..apa hobimu selalu memukul kepalaku hah..? Aishh..." protes Jonginsambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri akibat jitakan Leo yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa.

"Agar kau pandai.." ucap Leo, Jonginlangsung terkejut dan melebarkan kedua matanya akibat ucapan Leo. satu, dua, oh..tiga kata yang diucapkan Leo pagi hari ini, keajaiban di hari rabu pagi ini.

"Kau tak salah makan kan Taekwoon-sshi..?" ucap Jonginmencoba menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Leo, namun langsung ditepis oleh Leo.

"Berhentilah menggangguku.." ucapnya dingin

"Oke..ice prince telah berbicara panjang..aku akan diam...kekeke.." balas jongin, lalu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku untuk mata kuliahnya pagi ini

"Pagi Jongin sayang..." sapa seseorang yang memiliki mata lebar, sebut saja Choi Minho, kakak senior sekaligus anak investor terbesar dari, Starlight University.

"Berhentilah menggangguku sunbae, tak tahukah jika aku muak melihatmu.." ucap Jongingeram, dengan Leo yang menatap tajam kearah sunbae beserta anak buahnya yang ikut masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

"Terima aku menjadi kekasihmu...maka aku tak akan mengganggumu.."

"Apa..? itu mustahil...bermimpilah.." elak jongin

"Lihat apa kekuranganku..aku tampan, kaya, tinggi, semua mahasiswa di sini menyukaiku..kau tahu..kau adalah namja beruntung yang aku sukai..ah..apa kau menyukai si bisu Jung Taekwoon yang ada di sampingmu itu..?"

Leo yang merasa ada seseorang menyebut namanya, langsung menatap tajam kearah sunbae itu.

"Asal kau tahu, di tidak bisu..!" elak Jongintak terima sahabatnya di hina seperti itu.

"Dia hanya irit bicara.." sahut seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kelas

"Pagi Leo-ah, Jongin-ah, oh..selamat pagi sunbaenim.." sapa ramah dari seseorang yang tadi menyahut ucapan jongin- dia Hongbin yang tak lepas dari senyuman mautnya, yang memikat dan membuat semua teman sekelasnya meleleh.

"Apa aku menganggu kalian? Oh maaf aku akan ngobrol dengan Leo saja, kalian lanjutkan saja..permisi.." ucapnya lagi, dan tak lepas dengan senyumannya, namun Leo menyadari bahwa senyum itu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Hongbin duduk di samping Leo, lalu menarik dagu Leo agar menghadap padanya, dengan wajah malas Leo balas menatap Hongbin "Wae?" ucap Leo tanpa bersuara namun masih dimengerti oleh Hongbin.

"Apa dia mengataimu lagi..?" bisiknya, dan dibalas senyuman hambar dari Leo.

Hongbin mengangguk paham lalu mengeluarkan Ipod nya, memasang headset di telinga kirinya, dan mulai memutar lagu "Nareul bulLeo nega mami apeul ttae, naegaman teoreonwa nugul wonhanunde, siganeul dollyeojulkka maeumeul gatda julkka, ijeul su eobseul ttaen gajyeoya hajana"

"Nareul mitgo ttara haebwa geueun naege doranda, siganun neoui pyeon neon geunyang gidaryeora, geuga neol ullin mankeum naega da ullyeojulge, jjaekkak jjaekkak da irwojirira" Hongbin menyanyi mengikuti lagu yang ia putar sambil memainkan sebuah pensil di tangan kirinya.

Leo memalingkan pandangannya kearah depan dan ia melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya, sang senior Minho, langsung menarik kerah baju Leo, membuat Leo mau tak mau berdiri, sebenarnya bisa saja Leo menghajar sunbae yang ada di hadapannya ini hingga babak belur, tapi ia sadar bahwa orang yang ada dihadapannya ini tak sedang sendiri, namun ada sekitar enam orang yang bersamanya, ia lebih memilih diam tak melawan sedikitpun, akan terlihat konyol jika ia memukuli para sunbae di tempat ini, oh harga diri Ice Prince Jung akan turun setelah ini.

"Jauhi Jongin-ku atau kau akan mati!" ancam Minho kepada Leo yang menatap datar padanya tak terbesit rasa takut sedikitpun di wajahnya.

'TAK'

Semua orang yang ada di kelas tersebut langsung menolehkan pandangan keasal suara. Hongbin, ia mematahkan pensil yang ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya. Ia menatap tajam kearah Minho yang balas menatapnya setelah ia melepas tarikannya di baju Leo, lalu berjalan ke arah Hongbin.

"Apa ada masalah hah? !" tanya Minho dengan nada ketus.

"Tidak ada sunbae.." jawab Hongbin dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

'BUGH'

Minho meninju pipi kanan Hongbin, dan membuatnya terjatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki, Hongbin mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dengan ibu jarinya, bisa dibayangkan betapa kerasnya Minho meninju pipi Hongbin.

"Hanya sebatas ini kekuatanmu..?" Hongbin tersenyum remeh kearah Minho, Minho yang mendengar ucapan Hongbin seketika naik darah dan telah bersiap kembali akan menghajar Hongbin, belum sampai tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulit Hongbin tubuhnya telah terpental jauh dari ia menginjakkan kakinya.

'BRAKK'

Tubuh Minho terpental dan menghantam meja dosen yang berada di depan hingga barang-barang yang berada di atas meja terjatuh.

Oh Sehun, ice prince kedua setelah Leo, namja berwajah chic, berkulit pucat, berambut light blonde, dan memiliki banyak penggemar ini adalah seorang ketua klub panahan, dan aktif di klub taekwondo hingga mendapat gelar master, ia juga salah satu Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa untuk urusan ketertiban dan keamanan, dan ialah pelaku yang telah menendang telak kearah dada Minho hingga terpental jauh, ya hanya Sehun yang berani melakukan itu, karena keluarga angkatnya yang memiliki investasi tersebesar pertama di Universitas ini, dan di isukan nantinya sang kakak angkatnya yang akan menjadi penerus kepemilikan universitas ini, namun tak ada satupun orang yang ia ijinkan untuk mengetahui lebih jauh tentang keluarganya kecuali ke-tiga sahabatnya itu, Leo, Jongin, dan Hongbin.

"Kau terlalu berisik sunbaenim.." sahutnya dingin

"Kaau!"

"Kekerasan dalam dunia pendidikan dilarang keras..maaf jika aku memberikan peringatan yang salah, karena bagaimanapun aku menasehati kalian, kalian tak akan pernah mau menurut bukan.?" Ucap Sehun tenang, sambil menurunkan sebelah kakinya yang ia gunakan untuk menendang

"BERANINYA KAAUUU!" teriak semua anak buah Minho yang tak terima jika ketuanya di kalahkan oleh hoobaenya seketika maju untuk membalas perbuatan Sehun, beserta Minho yang masih sanggup berdiri, langsung berlari kearah Sehun, oke.. tujuh lawan satu itulah yang ada dipikiran licik Minho, karena selama ini ia tak pernah melihat ketiga orang sahabat Sehun dapat melawannya, namun prediksinya salah, Leo sang ice prince, yang ia juluki 'si bisu' ini, langsung melesat menarik salah satu anak buah Minho yang akan menyerang Sehun kemudian menonjok tepat di perutnya, karena ia mengetahui dimana titik kelemahan manusia berada, dan tepat, anak buah Minho seketika tak bisa bergerak dan terkulai lemas di lantai, dan begitu selanjutnya, bersama Sehun menghajar sisa dari anak buah Minho, lengah. Minho berlari kearah Hongbin yang akan berdiri, Minho kembali melayangkan tinjunya kearah Hongbin, tepat di pelipisnya, namun belum, tinjuannya telah dihalangi oleh tangan kiri Hongbin lalu meremas erat kepalan tangan Minho.

"ARGGHH!" teriak Minho kesakitan karena tangannya yang di remas kuat oleh Hongbin, Hongbin menghempaskan tubuh Minho kearah tembok hingga terlihat retakan disana. Dan begitu selanjutnya terjadi perkelahian di dalam ruang kelas mereka, tak ada satupun yang berani melerai, bisa-bisa mereka akan berurusan dengan sang ketua Minho yang terkenal berandalan, hingga suatu interupsi yang menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Hentikan ini semua..! Taekwoon-sshi, Sehun-sshi, Hongbin-sshi, Minho-sshi dan kalian ber-enam ikuti aku ke ruang konseling!" seru seorang dosen yang akan memasui ruang kelas mereka, yang ternyata melihat perkelahian disana.

.

.

===============================Danger!============================================

.

.

Selama seharian penuh Hongbin, Leo, Sehun tak memasuki kelasnya, karena terlanjur mendapat surat peringatan dan pemanggilan orang tua karena membuat masalah di dalam area kampus.

Dan disinilah mereka bertiga sekarang, diatas rooftop dengan Leo yang sedang melipat surat pemanggilan orang tua menjadi bentuk pesawat lalu menerbangkannya ke udara.

"Kurasa Jongin akan shock karena kebringasan kalian berdua.." ucap Sehun

"Ya..karena selama ini kami tak pernah menunjukkan kegilaan itu didepannya.. haha" sahut Hongbin

"Itu karena kau Sehun pabbo.." geram Leo lalu mencekik leher Sehun karena gemas dengan tingkah laku Sehun yang tak pikir panjang.

"Hei,hei..aku melakukan itu untuk menyelamatkan kalian.." bela Sehun

"MENYELAMATKAN KAMI UNTUK KELUAR DARI UNIVERSITAS HAH? !" Teriak Hongbin dan Leo bersamaan.

"Hahahaha...setidaknya Jongin tau siapa kalian sebenarnya..karena selama kita bersama di menengah pertama kalian berdua selalu menutupi siapa kalian sebenarnya.." ucap Sehun santai. Sambil menepuk pundak Leo.

'CKLEK'

Suara pintu terbuka, membuat Hongbin, Leo, dan Sehun memalingkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara, ia jongin, seseorang yang membuka pintu rooftop. Jonginberjalan menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya dan duduk di depan ketiganya dengan kedua tangan ia silangkan di dadanya.

"Kalian... bisa jelaskan kenapa hal seperti tadi terjadi..?" titah jongin. Membuat Hongbin dan Leo was-was, dan mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan jongin.

"Aku tak menyangka jika kalian..haah..kalian tahu..itu..kereeenn...hahahaha" tawa Jongin pecah dan membuat ketiganya tercengang dengan Hongbin melebarkan kedua matanya, Leo yang berekspresi kaget dan Sehun dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Kalian bisa ajarkan itu padaku..? agar aku bisa melawan si gila Minho itu.." ucap Jongin bersemangat sambil memohon kepada ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Haha..sial!" ucap Leo lalu tersenyum sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Kenyataan tak sesulit yang kita bayangkan bukan..?" sahut Sehun lalu mendongakkan kepalanya keatas lalu mengelurkan Ipodnya, memasang headset di kedua telinganya dan memutar lagu kesukaannya.

"I bam neomu seolleneun nal ireokhe duri hamkke gayo baby" Sehun menyanyikan lagu yang ia putar sekarang, Leo yang mengetahui lagu apa yang di nyanyikan Sehun langsung menyahuti nyanyian Sehun.

"Neomuna gidaryeo watjanhayo ije nae soneul japgoseo uh uh"

"Dance to the left to the right, you make me feel alive alive, wonderful tonight night"

"Neowa hamkke" sahut Leo dengan nada tinggi

"I bam neomuna joheun nal ireokhe"

"ROCK YOUR BODY BODY, ROCK YOUR BODY BODY!" nyanyi mereka berdua bersama lebih tepatnya berteriak

"Hahaha..." yah mereka berdua tertawa seperti orang gila, dan yang terjadi adalah kedua orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka bernyanyi melebarkan kedua matanya dengan mulut menganga, karena kedua orang yang selama ini di juluki Ice Prince bisa berbuat hal gila semacam itu atau aneh? Entah hanya Leo dan Sehun yang tahu.

"Welcome to ma world, welcome to ma world"

"ROCK YOUR BODY BODY, ROCK YOUR BODY BODY!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**/**

**TBC?**

**Just TBC **

**===KHC===**

**Thanks untuk yang telah me-review teaser dari ff ini sebelumnya..terkejut juga ternyata banyak yang suka dengan pairing couplenya..kekeke..sebenernya saya juga suka ma kopel-kopel yang saya pair-kan disini..hahaha...**

**Akhir kata...love u all... See ya at next part...**


End file.
